1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hearing assistance device disposed and structured to be removably secured in an operative position behind the ear of the user. The device may or may not be disposed after use and in one embodiment includes biasing capabilities structured to exert a sufficient, forwardly and outwardly directed force on the ear to dispose and maintain it in an enhanced hearing orientation, when the hearing assistance device is in the operative position. Another embodiment relies primarily on a predetermined dimension and configuration, rather than a biasing force, to dispose the ear in the enhanced hearing orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern day hearing aids are typically electroacoustic devices which fit in or behind a wearer's ear. As such, devices of this type are designed to amplify and modulate sound for the wearer. Moreover, every modern day electronic hearing aid comprises operative components including a microphone, loud speaker or receiver, battery and electronic circuitry. The electronic circuitry varies among devices and generally falls into different categories based on the type of audio processing (either analog or digital) and the type of control circuitry such as being adjustable or programmable.
Accordingly, modern technology has developed the electronic hearing aid to the point where the hearing impaired are no longer significantly disadvantaged in terms of interpreting speech and ambient sound. However, in earlier times such modern, electronic devices were, of course, not available. Instead, the individual who had difficulty hearing frequently relied on mechanical devices, such as, an “ear trumpet” or “ear horn”. These devices were passive, funnel-like amplification cones designed to gather sound energy and direct it into or towards the ear canal. Modern day devices working on the same principal may generally include bone anchored hearing aids and/or cochlear implants. However, as previously used the “horn type” hearing aids included a tapered sound guide having an enlarged open end used to receive and optimize the transfer of sound from the air to the individual.
Additional developments in hearing aid technology have also led to relatively inexpensive disposable hearing aids powered by non-replaceable batteries. This type of hearing aid structure is designed to use power sparingly so that the included non-replaceable battery lasts for a reasonable length of time but for a much shorter duration than traditional hearing aids. Accordingly, disposable hearing aids are meant to overcome the task of battery replacement and other maintenance requirements such as adjustment, cleaning, programming, etc. Today a limited number of such disposable hearing aids are commercially available and are usable in different ways by the consumer.
Patients who benefit most from hearing aids are those who demonstrate a moderate to moderately severe hearing loss. These patients must wear hearing aids almost on a continuous basis. In contrast, persons who have a mild hearing loss may need amplification thereby not requiring the need, expense and possible discomfort in using a full time digital or analog hearing aid. Current recommendations for individuals with mild to moderate hearing loss and who are not hearing aid candidates include an attempt to decrease background or ambient noise, such as lowering the sound on televisions, turn off running water, etc. Also attempted conversation should be and/or is normally attempted to be conducted on a face to face basis.
Based on the above, there is a general belief that there is no available hearing enhanced device specifically for patients with mild to moderate hearing loss.
In determining the amount of assistance required from those individuals that are not necessarily candidates for a full-time hearing aid, it is important to note that the perception of loudness is not the same of the sound pressure level (SPL) associated with a given ear. Actually, the formulation for computing sound pressure level is relatively complex. However, an increase of ten decibels of the SPL is perceived to be approximately twice as loud as one would normally hear without any type of aid or beneficial assistance. A twenty decibel gain would seem to be approximately four times as loud. Therefore, perceptions of increases in decibel level of the SPL is generally as follows: an increase of one decibel represents an imperceptible change; an increase in three decibels is barely perceptible; an increase in five decibels is clearly noticeable; an increase in ten decibels is generally twice as loud and an increase of twenty decibels is generally about four times as loud.
Accordingly, there is a need in this industry for a hearing assistance device which is inexpensive, functional to at least minimally increase the ability to hear and which can be easily applied, removed, replaced, etc. when so desired. Such an improved, hearing device could be made available in standard or varied sizes, so as to be available to individuals of different ages/sizes, and also be structured to be applied in an operative position behind the ear of a wearer. Moreover, a preferred and proposed hearing aid of the type described could be extremely light weight and have an overall dimension and configuration which would allow a wearer or a user to substantially ignore its existence when conducting normal, everyday activities.